


《I Choose You》

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Kalex - Kara/ Alex<br/>主角：Kara、Alex、Cat Grant<br/>時間軸：承接第十三集，因為妹妹Kara昏迷而局長Hank頂替了她去Catco工作，但卻惹怒了女總裁Cat。<br/>預警：Alex與女總裁Cat的世紀會面！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 《I Choose You》上

**Author's Note:**

>    
> （請自覺忽略第十三集Alex殺了姨媽Astra的這梗）  
> （尼碼原來姨媽要便當是因為演員檔期的緣故！！）

《I Choose You》上  
   
【公寓】  
   
Kara知道自己回來了，她想舉起手來，可是身體仍然不聽指揮。  
   
「她馬上就要選擇我們了！」  
「她馬上就要回家了！」「Alex！」  
「你為甚麼要我拉回來！」  
那是Alex崩潰大叫的聲音，印象中，從小到大她幾乎都沒有聽過Alex崩潰尖叫的聲音。  
有的只是自己抱住她第一次飛上天後，她在自己耳邊興奮尖叫的嗓音。  
   
「為甚麼！？」「我沒有！」  
「那我為甚麼會回來？！」  
終於，在黑暗中，Kara感覺到身上的重物緩緩退下身子來。  
   
Kara脫下面上的氧氣罩，爬了起身。  
她第一眼看見的是Alex那如獲大赦的臉，還有那雙充滿淚水的眼睛。  
其實在那一刻，Kara的腦子裡依舊昏沉迷糊，只是她不由自主的別過頭來，眼睛盯著Alex。  
Alex她雙手抱著胸，一臉憂愁終於落下，但仍然驚慌未過的樣子。  
這個樣子她也曾經見過……  
當她托完了飛機後回到公寓裡，自己只顧興奮尖叫的時候。  
當她第一次被氪星石射中，第一次躺在Deo總部的床上，甩開了Alex的手之後。  
   
Kara終於從睡夢中醒來。  
這是她從Black Mercy回來的第三天的早上。  
Kara呆呆的坐在那柔軟的被鋪上，她緩緩看往床邊，那個一向被她抱在胸前陪睡的熊寶寶公仔被放到了枕頭旁邊，整齊地呈坐姿姿態。  
Kara很後悔，為甚麼那天從Black Mercy裡被Alex救出之後，居然沒第一時間抱緊Alex？  
現在，自己唯一想做的事情是，抱緊Alex，告訴她好多好多事情。  
   
Kara轉過臉看著卧室裡隨風飄揚的窗簾，還有外面燦爛的陽光。  
她默默回想起夢中那重物…那Black mercy退下身來，終於如釋重負的感覺。  
不對，那是夢。  
是Alex。  
   
Kara呆呆滯滯的走進浴室梳洗，她看著鏡中那一副心神恍惚的自己。  
自從她們一起阻止Non後，Alex已經兩天沒來看過自己了。  
可是昨晚她應該來過！不是嗎？  
這證明，她還是關心自己的！  
   
Kara出了浴室，盯著床上枕頭旁那隻熊寶寶。  
這熊寶寶是Alex去上大學前送給自己的。  
直到現在，她仍然習慣抱住這隻熊寶寶睡覺。  
昨晚想必是在睡夢中，這隻熊寶寶不自覺的被自己抱緊胸前，壓得自己喘不過氣來，惡夢中她還以為自己又被那有100多磅的壓力的Black Mercy吸附在身體上了！  
   
她內心突然有些興奮，她猜，是Alex昨晚曾來過。  
除了她還會有誰？  
是她看著自己的那不安的睡顏，然後溫柔地把熊寶寶從自己胸前挪走的。  
肯定！  
   
Kara獨自坐在飯廳裡吃著乾乾的面包，頹然放下手機。  
「你所撥打的號碼已關機……」  
即使如此，Alex還是對她避而不見。  
Kara現在沒有心情去咖啡廳吃那裡絕世美味的甜面包，也沒有動力去拿近在咫尺－－冰箱裡的雪糕。  
   
Kara悶悶地再度打開手機，查看裡面的最後一條短信，那是Cat發給自己的「解僱通知」。  
據溫他們說，局長在自己昏迷期間曾「代班」了半天，結果卻用錯了女人眼淚演技的方式惹怒了Cat。  
   
不單止Alex，現在就連這份自己重視的工作，都要失去了。  
   
敲門聲音響起，她用了透視眼，看到的是溫和詹姆在門外，手上拎住了好幾份早餐。  
對上一次這麼胃口全無，數起來還是Alex她上大學後，整整一個星期沒有聯絡過她的時候。  
她曾經以為不管何時何地，Alex永遠都會在她需要的時候出現。  
不離不棄。  
而現在呢？  
Kara開始動搖了。  
 但這都是自己的錯。  
   
外面的敲門聲愈敲得緊，Kara內心就愈慌。  
Kara知道了原因。她猜得到的。  
Alex在Black Mercy裡所見證著自己內心最渴望的一切。  
而這一切，居然沒有Alex，沒有自己朝夕相處了十多年的姐姐！  
Kara知道，這次是自己無疑是傷透了她的心。  
Kara根本無從辯駁。  
自己心底裡最渴望的是的確是跟親父母團聚，在自己長大的母星裡繼續幸福的生活下去……  
   
一把聲音在腦中讉責她。  
看看Alex這大半生為你做過些甚麼，Kara！而你卻沒有選擇她！  
   
「Kara，我知道你在裡面，開門，我們買了……」  
敲門聲繼續響起，但Kara最終還是以光速飛離了窗戶。  
Alex不想見她，而Kara現在都不想見到任何人，除了Alex。  
   
－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊  
   
【Deo總部】  
   
Alex面無表情地在走廊裡疾走，她此刻並沒有穿上DEO的制服。  
她身後的Hank Henshaw輕易而舉的用外星人的速度追上了她。  
「等一下，Alex！」Hank拉住自己的肩。  
「漢克，請你不要妨礙我去休假。」Alex轉身，總算是停下了腳步。  
在她身後，已經是Deo總部的其中一道隱秘逃生門。  
   
漢克一臉頭疼，「Alex，你們倆姊妹到底甚麼時候才……」  
「若你敢告訴她我去了哪裡的話，J'onn，相信我，上次我有讓溫偷偷拍下你穿上短裙裝扮成我妹妹的照片。」Alex微笑地威脅道。  
「已經第三天了。你妹妹她幾乎每天都在DEO總部待在，還帶上她每天早上飛去芝加哥買的漢堡包，為的就是等你回來。Alex，你能不能別再避開你妹妹了？」  
「我沒有避開她。」Alex臉上的微笑消失，不知覺地避開漢克的眼神。「我只是需要時間和空間……去休假。」  
   
Alex自然知道她想避開的根本不是那個自己差點賠上性命救回來的氪星人。  
她差點失去了她，Alex差點失去了最輩子以來，最她最重要的人。  
   
漢克一臉無奈，「你們倆姊妹要折磨我到甚麼時候，她每天拉著我在練功房裡對打，為的就是要從我口中套出你……」  
「記得，若她問起的話，說是我去執行秘密任務。」  
耳機裡傳來調度人員的通風報信，「Supergirl還有三十秒飛抵基地……」  
「我得走了，漢克。」  
漢克重重地嘆了一口氣，無奈地看著Alex離開的身影。  
   
－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊  
   
【高速公路】  
   
Alex開著車直上了高速公路，前面就是分岔口了，路牌指著「帕斯大道」和「第六公路」。  
電台廣播響起，「帕斯公路發生汽車連環相撞，現場發生大火……」  
   
Alex毫不猶豫地繞遠路，把車駛進了第六公路上。  
應該再過不到三分鐘，Supergirl就會到達帕斯公路救人了。  
Alex不可以讓Kara知道這件事情的。  
這也是作為姐姐，作為家人，Alex還可以為Kara做的事情。  
   
   
【別墅區】  
   
Alex按響了門鈴。  
這是一幢豪華的三層別墅，她還隱約透過修剪得整整齊齊，有著兩人高的樹叢間隙看到裡面的後花園和泳池。  
   
腳步聲響起，Alex收回視線，馬上嚇了一跳！  
來開門的人居然是Cat！  
Alex內心暗暗吐糟，她還以為會像唐頓莊園一樣跑出來一位管家開門的。  
   
Cat懶慵地穿著一身性感的絲綢睡衣，迎著陽光瞇起眼睛，還順手在玄關拿起一副太陽眼鏡戴上了，再開啟玻璃大門，冷冷地朝Alex連珠炮發。  
「我說了十萬次了，不管你是來送牛奶的還是送報紙，還是來勸我把這幢已升了兩倍價錢的別墅放售，在我還沒有飲上一杯拿鐵和查看所有郵件的早上，我是不會願意跟你交談的。」  
   
Alex穿著炫酷的機車皮衣，裡面穿著鈕扣只扣到胸前的絲質襯衫。  
Alex慣常地掛起那副偽裝名為「FBI」式的公式化微笑，手撐在那道應該價值不菲的玻璃大門上。  
「Sorry to wake you up. 但我並不是來送牛奶或報紙的。」  
Cat脫下太陽眼鏡，終於願意睜大雙眼，正色地打量她。  
「你是誰？」  
「Miss Grant，我是Kara Danvers的姐姐，Alex.」她不緊不慢地抽出證件，「FBI.」  
   
【客廳】  
   
Alex真想知道這位一直活在Kara口中的傳說傳媒集團女總裁到底是怎樣以短短三分鐘畫好了精緻的妝容並泡好了兩杯拿鐵放在這美侖美奐的偌大客廳裡的桌上。  
   
Jesus，Alex環顧四周。  
 她想單是這客廳，就有Kara整套公寓這麼大了。  
   
Cat把用中國風格的精美小瓷器裝起的糖和奶放到Alex面前。  
「說吧，FBI Agent.」Cat舒適地落座，翹起腿，把精緻的杯拿起啜飲。「你還有五分鐘。」  
「我來是解釋前幾天Kara無故嚝工，咳，還有她奇怪的言行舉止。」Alex把桌上還冒著熱氣的拿鐵一喝而盡，「你得知道，她之所以這麼做，完全是有合理的理由。」  
   
「Well…」Cat咬著眼鏡的鏡腿，「我以為那些傳說中的怪獸家長陪著子女面試，甚至代子女跟老板談加班安排的故事都是虛假的，看起來原來不是。」  
   
Cat微微嘲諷一笑，她打斷了Alex正要開口的反駁，「待我猜猜，你下一句應該是”Kara並不知道我來找你?”」  
   
「你很聰明，女士。」Alex並沒反駁，「但我想你還是誤會了，因為我是以FBI的身份前來向你解釋這件事的。」  
   
Cat的眼睛亮了起來，但她沒有打斷Alex的陳述。  
   
「事實是，當天Kara之所以會遲到，是因為她的一名遠親捲入了FBI管轄范圍裡的犯罪事件。」Alex小心翼翼地斟酌用詞。  
   
「你知道Kara有多重感情，不管是朋友、同事、家人，還是…＂上司＂…」Alex故意加強語氣，「她都一樣這麼重視。當這件犯罪事情發生了，可想而知的是，Kara的心情受到了...難以形容的影響。加上當天她的身體...我勸說她該請一天假，但她還是堅持回到了公司，接下來，才有了她舉措失當的事情發生。」  
   
「啊哈－－－」Cat臉上表情沒太多波動，Alex不太確信她這半真半假的解釋，這位聰明的女總裁會相信了幾成。「既然是FBI的案件，那想必是保密的吧，你這是為甚麼一大早來找我解釋呢？你認為就算我相信了你的故事，我就會收回那條解僱短信？」  
   
「是的，事實上，這件案件，以及Kara牽涉其中的事實，都是保密的。」Alex微笑，「而我之所以向你透露，是因為我知道你在我妹妹心目中有多麼重要。」  
   
女總裁挑了起眉。  
   
「她非常敬重你。」Alex說，「別誤會，她雖沒有跟我親口說過。但我對她非常了解。你在她心目中，的確非常重要。她也不止一次說過，這份工作對她的重要性。」  
「我記得她說過，從十三歲起她就被收養了。也即是說你是從十幾歲的時候才開始當她的姐姐？」Cat若有所思。  
「沒錯，我們成為一家人已經十多年了。」  
   
「Well－－」Cat終於把眼鏡放下，不置可否，「我不會介意接受這些恭維的。應該說－－事實。」女總裁突然露起笑容，這笑容就跟她那一頭的金髮和白色襯衫一樣刺眼，「Agent Danvers，即使如此，你還是需要拿出相應的證據給我看。」  
   
Alex從手提袋裡拿出了一早準備好的（虛假）醫院文件。  
   
「FBI的保密守則令我無法把相關的內部文件給你看，可是這份則可以－－」Alex把文件遞給對方。「在她遲到的前一晚，Kara遭她那名血親疑犯攻擊而在公寓裡昏迷。直到那天早上，我們FBI才帶隊沖進她的公寓裡，把她送進醫院裡。」  
   
Cat戴上眼鏡，手指掃過醫院文件上的日期和病人送診的時間。  
上面精確地寫著「10:17分。」  
的確，那天Kara是中午後才返來CatCo大樓上班的，根據這間醫院地址，可以推斷到兩個小時是足夠Kara在甦醒後趕回來的。  
   
「好，即使我接受這點來作為Ker-rah遲到的理由。」  
Cat放下文件，盯住這名自稱FBI的特工，「我也曾教導過她，不論是憤怒還是悲傷，都不應該帶進工作之中，她的態度－－－」  
   
「Miss Grant。」Alex打斷，「那是位她的血親，雖然是遠親……可是，你知道我只是她相處了十幾年的養姐。而一個真正的家人對一個人的背叛和傷害，我想不是任何人可以用短短幾小時就能平伏心情的。」  
   
「養姐……」Cat莫名笑了起來，「你真重視你這位妹妹，不是嗎？Agent.」  
「她是我的家人，最重要的家人。」  
「那……就看看你作為一名特工，可以為你的妹妹付出多少了。」  
Cat危險地瞇起眼睛，站起身子，居高臨下地對著Alex微笑。  
「只要不違法，不違反我組織的內部守則，你儘管開你的條件。」Alex毫不畏懼地回以微笑。「而我的條件是，你得讓Kara拿回她的工作。」  
   
Cat繞過桌子，坐到了Alex的身邊，近距離地盯住她的臉。  
Alex並沒有避開，她甚至可以嗅到了這位女總裁今天噴上了甚麼香水。  
   
Cat嘴上的微笑漸漸加深，有意思，這個Alex比Ker-rah還要有趣。通常當她故意逼近Ker-rah的時候，這那個年輕女孩就會紅著臉不自在地站得離她遠了一兩步。  
可是這位特工，卻不是。  
她臉上閃著跟自己不相伯仲的自信笑容。  
   
「你是跟Kara同一所中學的吧，我沒記錯的吧？」  
「是的。」  
「那就好了。」Cat曖昧地一笑，手頑皮地貼上Alex那件皮衣外套，「我的條件很簡單，不過嘛……可能需要你先脫去這件…」她皺起眉，「這件人造皮外套。還有你那件非百分百純絲製成的襯衫，dear.」  
 


	2. 《I Choose You》下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Kalex - Kara/ Alex  
> 主角：Kara、Alex、Cat Grant  
> 時間軸：承接第十三集。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人節快樂各位！！！  
> 此文寫於情人節後一兩天的。  
> 哈哈哈，只要有姊妹糖，天天都是甜度爆燈的情人節！

《I Choose You》下

【酒吧】

Kara一臉凝重，憂鬱地獨自坐在酒吧吧桌一角，桌上已經放了很多瓶飲盡的啤酒瓶。

Kara緊皺著眉，她很迷茫。

大白天她已經在Deo練功房中籍著氪星石對自己能力的壓制，不顧自己身體的極限，硬是拉著漢克來了好幾場拳擊大賽。雖然漢克已經處處忍讓自己，但Kara需要籍由「痛楚」來發洩，所以她拳腿上瘀青基本上都是來自她過於猛烈用力擊在牆壁（和漢克身上）。

無論是肉體上的痛楚，還是這根本無法令她喝醉的酒精，都無法轉移Kara的煩惱和恐懼。

這樣太不像她了，連Kara自己都明白。  
以往即使自己遇上任何挫折，Alex都總是與她共同面對的。  
天才知道，在自己樂天積極的外表下，她是有多麼渴求著溫暖，害怕孤獨。

「Dry martini, with an olive.」一把熟悉的嗓音在耳邊傳來，「Make it double.」

陷於沉思的Kara驟然驚醒，她過臉來，簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛！  
Cat居然就這樣大刺刺的穿著她那柔軟的襯衫和高腰短裙坐在自己的身邊！  
「Miss...Miss Grant！？」　  
「噢，原來你也在這裡啊，Ker-rah.」  
女總裁露出了人畜無害的笑容，這令Kara內心瞬間拉起了警報。

「我還不知道你有成為酒鬼的潛質。」  
「我……我只是來…放鬆一下。」Kara試著用身體遮擋她身後的那堆啤酒樽。  
「咳，事實上，我有點…醉了，我還是先走了。」

在Kara還沒施展她氪星人的獨有速度前，Cat卻用一句話令她的屁股光速重新貼回高椅上。  
「I ‘ve meet your sister, today.」  
「What!?」  
Kara不敢相信地睜大眼睛，嚇得把那快滑到鼻尖上的眼鏡一托。

 

Cat露出奸計得逞的笑容，酒保遞上了那Dry martini，Cat把酒一飲而盡，臉上透出少許紅暈。

「我得說，你姐姐跟你完全不同，Ker-rah。」Cat毫不掩飾她那燦爛的笑容，事實上Kara很少見到Cat會大笑得露出她那花了不少錢保養的潔白牙齒。

「Alex她身上散發出來的自信和獨立的個性－－－當然，還有她鍛練過的身材，令我印象深刻。」Cat對只隨意套上了套頭毛衣和牛仔褲的Kara嫌棄地打量，「真令我懷疑你們竟然會是一家人。」

「Alex是我的養姐－－－她……慢著！你，你叫她Alex！？」  
Kara非常震驚。  
「難不成我要叫她Agent Danvers？」Cat緩緩把杯上那顆橄欖取下，放在唇邊。  
「你…你是怎麼知道的！？」  
「What？」Cat把橄欖輕咬一口，悄悄湊到Kara耳邊輕聲問，「FBI嗎？」  
Kara唯有裝作自己剛才灌啤酒多了所以耳根都紅了。

「咳…Miss Grant，到底我姐姐去找你是為了甚麼事情？」  
Kara的思維開始散發上天際，漢克只說Alex是去做秘密任務，可是甚麼樣的秘密任務會牽扯到Cat呢？  
「我有說是她來找我的嗎？為甚麼不能是我主動找她呢？你要知道我一向對那些獨立成熟的事業女性非常有興趣，我的責任就是把她們的成功故事搬上Worldwide Media，令公眾能欣賞到跟我一樣美麗又聰明的女性。」  
Cat又打了一個響指，酒保識趣地送上了第二杯馬天尼。

「我…我沒想到你竟然會對我姐姐…的故事有興趣。」  
Kara勉強說道。她根本不明白Cat現在對她說這些話的用意。  
「Kara！」  
被一飲而盡的杯子被響亮地拍在桌上，Kara嚇了一跳，Cat優雅地拿出手帕抹捆嘴巴。  
「枉我調教了你這麼久，我沒想到我那一條短短幾個單詞的短信可以把你打擊到這地步。」Cat翻了一翻白眼，乾脆伸出手點在急著反駁的Kara嘴唇上。

「Alex她跟我說了，關於你那位犯罪的親戚，還有你的昏迷。若你連這殘酷的真實世界都接受不到的話，我真不明白你是如何每天忍受我對你的嚴格要求。」

「犯…犯罪的親戚？我我我昏迷了？」Kara磕磕巴巴地重覆。  
Cat把另外兩杯的馬天尼再度灌進嘴裡，她那保養得白晢又緊緻的臉紅得令人心跳。  
「Come on！Ker-rah！You are better than this！用酒精麻醉自己？甚至懦弱到不敢回來面對我？」

「我不是懦弱！」Kara氣呼呼地搶走Cat手中的第五杯馬天尼。「你根本就一無所知！」  
「Well, enlighten me.」Cat伸手把Kara杯裡的橄欖拿起，出乎Kara的預料之外，把橄欖塞進了Kara嘴唇裡。

Kara相當氣憤Cat像對待小孩子一樣對她，無處發洩的憤怒開始令她無法控制情緒。  
「對，我是懦弱！懦弱得不敢承認我內心對血親和家庭溫暖的渴望！我一直告訴自己，我得到的已經夠多了，Alex她們給予我的已經太多了，足夠了！可是潛意識中，我背叛了她們，在我昏迷的時候，我居然完全沒想過她和Eliza！我痛恨我自己的不誠實和貪心！我就是個被寵壞的孩子，那又怎樣！」  
氣呼呼的Kara一口氣說完後，才把嘴裡那顆橄欖大力嚼碎。

「說得好！」Cat拿起不知道第幾杯的馬天尼，碰著Kara手上的雞尾酒杯。  
Kara呆呆地看著Cat再度喝光了杯裡的酒。  
Cat用她一貫的強勢眼神示意，回過神來的Kara連忙下意識地亦把酒乾了。  
「Ker-rah，貪婪本來就是人類的天性。可是對你而言，你對溫暖、安全感、愛…的貪婪並不是犯罪，你不需要為此感到羞愧。」

「不，你不會明白的。」酒精下肚，但Kara卻毫無感覺。既然她是氪星人，她們是地球人，又怎麼指望她們會明白自己？  
「我……某程度上，可以說是背叛了Alex，我是指…情感上的。」  
「我知道，你不用解釋了。」  
「你…你知道！？」Kara懷疑地看著眼前這位臉愈來愈紅的女總裁。  
「FBI cases，保密協議。」Cat一副我了解你們的神情，「既然你覺得你背叛了你的養姐，那為甚麼不去道歉？不去修補關係？不去告訴她，你其實內心有多麼重視她？」

「我……」Kara突然啞口無言，她像隻受傷的小狗一樣低下頭。  
「你是對的，Miss Grant，你永遠都是對的。我是懦弱，即使我找到她，她不再避開我也好，我也沒有勇氣告訴她。」

「No no no no……」  
Cat似乎真的醉了，她主動站起身卻沒站穩，一下子靠在Kara身上。  
Kara嚇得連忙放下杯去扶著她。

「Ker-rah…！有時候聰明如我，也是會犯錯的。就像…就像我衝動地將那條解僱短信發給你一樣，我只不過是想對你小懲大戒。我若認為你真的這麼軟弱，你以為我當初還會僱用你嗎！」  
Cat步履不穩，Kara試圖扶她坐下，但她那滑不溜手的襯衫卻又是讓她滑在Kara的肩上。  
Cat靠在Kara肩上，嘴裡吐出的溫熱氣息打在Kara脖上令她覺得癢癢的。  
「你……你的智商難道一夜間淪落成了外星人水平？」  
Cat嚷著，她按在Kara肩上的手幾乎是燙熱的。  
Kara這下子可以確定女總裁真的醉了，在干了不知道多少杯馬天尼之後。  
「你醉了，Miss Grant。」

DJ突然轉了另外一首節奏強勁的舞曲，舞池裡的人群開始騷動，Kara半推半拉地扶著著Cat離開了吧桌，卻在舞池人群中驀然看到了熟悉的身影。

那身影穿上的是一套Kara看著覺得十分眼熟的性感禮裙。  
自從Kara知道Alex居然穿著一套低胸禮裙，前去跟那危險到極點的邪惡科技狂人Max「約會」後，Kara逼得Alex連連發誓了三次，不會再穿上這條該死的裙子。

昏暗的燈光和強勁的舞曲噪音並沒有減低氪星人的視覺和聽覺能力。

那名舞池中跟一個西裝帥哥跳著辣身舞、穿著這套低胸性感禮裙的人…  
就是Alex。  
Alex甚至還把她那頭一向直順的齊肩短髮拉成性感的捲曲髮尾。

Kara扶著Cat的雙手不知覺地用上了氪星人的氣力。  
In fact，Kara看著Alex向西裝帥哥露出的甜蜜笑容後，大腦就一片空白了。

「Ker-rah…！你幹嘛停下來？」Cat在嘈雜的環境下朝Kara的耳邊吼著問。  
「快！快讓酒保再端杯馬天尼…不，我要威士忌！」

Cat語音未落，便遭人群擠得再次伏在Kara身上。  
「你喝醉了，我送你回去。」  
Kara既無奈又輕鬆承受著女總裁的所有重量，她把手放在Cat的腰上。  
此刻Kara只想馬上飛進夜空逃離這惡夢。

　　但這是現實，挨在她身上的人是Cat Grant。所以Kara只好老實地扶著Cat那纖減的腰身（Cat每天嚴格控制進口的熱量），跟她一起離開了這酒吧。

不，是離開這地獄。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

【別墅】

Cat脫去了腳上的高跟鞋，窩在真皮沙發上揉著發疼的太陽穴。  
一杯不加奶只加了兩片檸檬的紅茶適時遞到她的手邊。

Cat接過茶杯，啜飲的同時，還不忘壓低自己嘴角的微笑，故意嚷嚷。  
「Ker-rah，只不過是三天沒泡茶，你的手藝就已經退步到這光境了。」

Kara仍是一副心事重重，心不在焉的模樣。  
噢，上帝，Cat覺得Kara簡直就像自己兒子卡特六歲時曾經路過寵物店央求自己買回家的那隻憂鬱小金毛。  
「抱歉，Miss Grant…」Kara把茶壺放好，「我也是時候……」  
Cat仍然是一副頭疼的模樣，靠在沙發上閉目養神。  
「等一下，我覺得有些冷了，你去二樓的衣帽間，把我那條羊毛毛毯拿下來，粉紅色那張。」

Kara點點頭，飛快地朝二樓上走去。  
聽到腳步聲遠離了，Cat才睜開眼睛，拿起茶匙優雅地攪拌著紅茶，露出了滿意的笑容。

Kara打開了衣帽間的大門，她呆了好幾秒，才把從震驚的狀態中脫離，合攏上她的嘴巴。  
這不可以怪她的，誰叫Cat的衣帽間幾乎跟Kara的公寓客廳一樣大。

這其實是Kara第一次到訪Cat的別墅，即使是之前她曾把卡特送回家也好，Kara也從沒踏入過這間豪華別墅半步。

Kara只花了短短兩分鐘，就從這大得誇張的衣帽間裡找到Cat在辦公室中常常在加班時披上的粉紅色羊毛毛毯了。

然而，掛著毛毯的衣架旁邊的，居然還有Cat絕對不可能穿上的機車人造皮外套和襯衫！  
Kara自然一眼就認出了這屬於Alex的衣物。  
Jesus！還有Alex的長褲！

Kara本以為今夜她震驚的次數已突破天際了，可是這還是遠超了了Kara的想像的。

「Well, you got me.」  
不知道甚麼時候換上了性感睡衣的Cat倚在衣帽間的門邊，似笑非笑地看著Kara。

「Miss Grant…所以，Alex來過這裡？她……是你帶她來…」  
Kara驚嚇得說不出完整的句子。

「好吧好吧，我承認了。」  
Cat拖著懶懶的步伐逼近Kara，Kara不自覺地咽下口水，後退了一步。

「你……你要承認甚麼？」  
「我撒了謊。」Cat聳聳肩，「聽著，Ker-rah，按照我和你姐姐的約定，我本來是不應該向你透露的……不過嘛…既然已被你發現了…」  
「到底Alex跟你做了甚麼約定！？」  
Cat輕笑，「她主動來這裡找我提出了交換條件，只要她願意為我做一件事，我就答應讓你重返公司。」

Kara倒抽了一口涼氣。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

【公寓頂層天台】

Alex悄悄扭動腳踝，天知道她穿這高跟鞋自己有多麼不習慣。  
要她衝鋒陷陣，比如進入意識幻境救外星人，或者衝進牢房暴打Max一頓，這些她都可以做到。但卻不包括穿著高跟鞋跟受刑般的跳舞。

「我不知道我這晚上感嘆了多少遍了Alex了，不過我真的得強調，你跟八年前高中一樣，還是美豔如往昔。」大衛雙手撫上她的後背，一邊深情地看著Alex一邊與她共舞。

Alex容忍著他把雙手放在自己後背上，她擠出禮貌性的笑容。  
「我也沒想到，當初的橄欖球明星隊長，會成為了今日華爾街第五大投資公司有史以來最年輕的總裁。」

這恭維明顯對大衛十分受用，「過獎了，Alex。不過，我不能過份謙虛，我之所以得到這一切，全因為我過人的投資眼光…」他曖昧地笑著，手緩緩下滑，「你知道嗎，我挑選伴侶的眼光也是非常有品味的，像你這麼優秀又性感的女人，簡直是每個男人的夢中情人……」

Alex嘴邊的笑容快僵了，她強忍著本能反應，試圖阻止自己舉起膝蓋頂向對方的要害。  
也許是上天聽到了Alex的祈禱，Alex不用壓抑自己的本能反應，因為已有人幫她代勞了。

火紅的身影從空中急速朝這位於市中心的豪華公寓頂層天台飛來，可憐的大衛的手還沒來得及不規矩地亂摸，就已經被這紅色的身影強行扭到背後。

大衛連慘叫聲都未能發作，就被來人一拳打暈了。

精銳特工Alex自然是在瞄到火紅色披風如炮彈地衝來時已急速後退了好幾步。

Kara毫不留情地把大衛「輕輕」拋到地上，再靈敏地腳尖點地降落在天台上。  
「Kara！你為甚麼會知道我在……I know she will tell you！」  
同時，Alex花了兩秒時間來消化她的中學舊同學大衛穿著昂貴的數千美元的西裝癱軟在天台上的事實。

Kara氣鼓鼓地低著頭，根本不去看Alex的臉。  
Alex嘆氣，試圖走向大衛探查他是不是還有呼吸。  
「Kara！我的任務還沒完成，我得……」

Alex從來都沒想過Kara會有不聽自己說話的一天。  
比如說，強行把穿著這套極之麻煩的低胸禮裙的自己抱起，然後高速在黑夜裡飛行。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

【Kara公寓】

不消幾分鐘，Kara就抱住Alex飛進客廳裡，把Alex扔進了那張柔軟的沙發上。  
Alex的責備還沒說出口，就看到手撐在沙發上，對著躺在沙發上的自己，紅了雙眼的Kara。

從十六歲起，Alex一直有領教著氪星人淚腺的發達。  
Kara的淚水滴答滴答的滾到自己的禮裙的胸口上。  
「Kara！」

Alex還來不及伸手擦向Kara的臉，Kara就先爬了起身，走到客廳的角落裡嘗試穩定她那顫抖的聲線。

「是的，是她告訴我的，我甚麼都知道了！Cat要你接近那個懷疑設下龐氏騙局的金融總裁，把他的行騙證據偷出來給她，她才願意讓我復職。」

「Kara…我…我很抱歉。」Alex從沙發上坐起身，不安地看著Kara，「我只是想你拿回……」

「Alex，你還想逃避我逃到甚麼時候？為甚麼你要靜悄悄的為我做這麼多事，卻又不告訴我知道你是在乎我的！你知不知道你一味的付出，但我卻…」  
Kara聲音愈見哽咽，「但我卻背叛了你對我的付出和信任！你知道我有多自責和難過嗎！」

Alex大驚，想都不想就衝到抽泣的氪星人身後把她拉到胸前緊緊地抱著。  
「Kara！我……」  
「我覺得不配有你和Eliza當我的家人，我不配有你們的愛……！」  
「你在胡說些甚麼，Kara！」  
Alex生氣地鬆開了手，緊盯著Kara哭得紅紅的眼睛。  
「我們愛你，我愛你！Kara！我之所以避開你，不是覺得受傷，不是覺得你不夠愛我們，而是我不能接受你差點離我而去！」

Alex一把將Kara擁在懷裡，「你知道我有多害怕嗎？看著你一直昏迷但我卻束手無策！我覺得前所未有的焦慮不安！我不能接受自己為甚麼會讓你陷於困境，你明白嗎？」

「為甚麼你從來都不願意分享你這些？」  
Kara悶悶的聲音在Alex肩頭上傳來。  
「我怕你會生氣，生氣我對你的擔憂，覺得我不夠信任你的能力。」  
「Alex！我……我真的搞不明白地球人的情感。」  
「就連地球人都理解不到自己的情感……你這氪星人又怎會明白。」  
Alex放開了Kara，面對面牽起了Kara的手。  
「當你第一次見到你母親的虛擬影像的時候，你拉住了我的手。從你手心傳來的溫度，我便知道你一直把我們視做真正的家人了。」

「Alex，你應該讓我一起分享你的疲憊和恐懼，你明白嗎？因為對我來說，你是全宇宙中最重要的人。」Kara肩頭抖震著，「在我曾經懷疑著自己的目標的時候，是你一直對我不離不棄。在我陷在Black Mercy再也逃不出來的時候，是你不顧一切地衝進我的內心幻境裡救我的。」

「因為你是我的妹妹，而我愛你。」Alex看著Kara臉上哭得亂糟糟的臉，露出寬慰的笑容，「我包容你的任性，你的倔強，你的脆弱，為你遮風擋雨，這是我該做的事情。你記得嗎？我曾經不是一個好姐姐，我多麼希望你剛來地球時，我能對你好一些。我曾經嫌棄你……你住進我們家裡－－－－」

Kara只顧使勁地吸索著鼻子，「Alex……」  
「－－－你曾經是個不合群的怪丫頭，在學校裡當我的跟屁蟲，在我的朋友們面前害我尷尬……但是你卻一次又一次的依靠我，信任我，甚至把我送給你的那隻老舊熊寶寶當成寶貝。我很慚愧，Kara。」

Kara使勁地搖頭，「我闖進了你們的生活，我……」  
「你不是不速之客，亦不是多餘的人，你對我們全家來說，是一份驚喜的禮物。」

Alex走進Kara的卧室，把那隻熊寶寶拿了出來。  
Alex拉起了Kara的手，帶她坐在沙發上。  
「你記得嗎，你曾經帶著我飛上最美的夜空裡碰觸星星。」  
Kara點點頭，窩在沙發上摸著熊寶寶的頭。  
「然後你去離家上大學前，把這隻熊寶寶送了給我……說以後若我想你了，或者聽到雷聲害怕了，就抱著它來睡覺…」

Alex把那隻熊寶寶塞進Kara的懷裡。  
Kara緊緊地把熊寶寶揣在懷裡，而Alex卻窩在沙發上，從後地環抱著Kara的脖子。  
「我不能沒有你，Kara。」

Kara低下頭來，緩緩的說，「可是你差點犧牲了…」  
「我連那個自大狂大衛都可以容忍，即使要我犧牲自己，跟你整輩子困在幻境裡，又有甚麼所謂。」  
「Hey！你是在暗示些甚麼嗎？」

Alex強忍著笑，在Kara耳邊輕柔地說，  
「我是說，就算時光倒退，我還是會選擇連接你的心靈，把你從幻境裡救出來。」

Kara轉過身來，眼睛牢牢地盯著Alex，又伸手把沙發上那皺巴巴的毛毯蓋在只穿著低胸禮裙的Alex身上，把她包成一團。

Alex哭笑不得，「Kara？」  
「我想讓你知道，I choose you, Alex.」

Kara前所未有的認真，「我選擇了你。你在幻境裡緊抓著我的手。若明天我再被陷害帶入了Black Mercy幻境的話，我會毫不猶豫的選擇你，因為我已知道我內心最渴望的，是跟你在一起。」

Alex溫柔地笑了，手撫上卡拉那頭柔順的金髮。  
「小傻瓜。」

柔軟的氪星人終於帶著眼框裡還沒擦乾的淚，破涕而笑了。  
氪星人帶著熾熱的體溫再次扑進了她的懷裡。  
雖然很熱，可是真的很暖很柔軟，Alex這樣想著。

可憐的是那位暈倒在自家天台上被吹著冷風的大衛，在Kara飛來攪局後，Alex已經不指望用本來的計策把藏有證據的電腦資料轉移了。

管他呢，這件事可以等，以Supergirl的能力，明早再闖進一名疑犯家中把電腦偷走亦不是甚麼難事。

現在的Alex，只用感受著懷裡那失而復得的溫暖，就足夠了。  
哦，不對，還有那個瞧穿了自己有多愛Kara還把自己的皮衣和襯衫扣留在家中的女總裁。


End file.
